Los Puños Legendarios de Japón
by Khris-san
Summary: Luego de vencer a Gouki, Ryu descansa tranquilo junto a Sakura en Tokio. Sin embargo, una carta lo hará volver a la arena para enfrentarse a su antiguo Rival: Kyo Kusanagi. Los villanos poco a poco aparecen, ¿estará Rugal vivo como dicen? ¿o solo es un invento de Geese y Bison?
1. Carta Sospechosa

Parece que me adelanté a lo esperado y aquí está el primer capítulo del crossover entre Street Fighter y King of Fighters  
Si preguntan la línea temporal, en este fic sale cual es, pero como no esta nada mal decirlo, ocurre meses después de la pelea de Ryu contra Gouki del fic anterior: el Fin de la Senda. por lo que es una continuación.

En ello me basé en el Capcom vs SNK Millonaire Fighting 2001 como antecedente del fic, cuya linea temporal es entre SF alpha 3 y SF 2 y previo a los sucesos de KOF '99

Bien sin nada más que decir, ¡comencemos!

Ryu, Sakura, Ken, Eliza, Mel y Sean son propiedad de Capcom. Kyo Kusanagi, Yuki Kushinada y el Equipo Legendario de Japón es propiedad de SNK, esto es hecho por un fan y para fans sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo I: Carta Sospechosa

28 de Febrero, 8 meses después...

Una nueva mañana más aparece, un sol radiante baña Japón, la brisa cálida se hace sentir y muchas personas se levantan en dirección al trabajo o a clases. Ese mismo sol brillante coloreaba el paisaje de Tokio donde los cerezos están por florecer, en particular la zona de Setagaya, donde un despertador suena a las 07:00 de madrugada.

-Uoaaaaaahhhh, que sueño... buenos días Ryu...

-Oaaahhhhh, buenos días Sakura...

-¿Pudiste dormir bien amorcito? - Sakura se abrazaba pícaramente a Ryu, recordando un poco la noche anterior en que estuvieron juntos.

-je-je sí, dormí bastante bien.

Sakura Kasugano, estudiante de cuarto año de Keio inicia su nuevo y último año universitario, una estudiante destacada dentro de su clase para convertirse en maestra de gimnasia y preparando algunas clases en Taiyo. Una chica linda y dulce de 22 años, un cabello castaño y largo, ojos color avellana, piel firme, de cuerpo menudo y sensual a la vez pero de musculatura firme. Es la primera mujer en ser instruida por las artes del Hado-Shotokan campeona de un título nacional y finalista del torneo femenino mundial de artes marciales en el que fue derrotada por una de sus amigas y considerada como la "mujer más fuerte del mundo": Chun-Li.

Ryu Hoshi, maestro de las artes del Ansatsuken y Hado-Shotokan, a cargo de un dojo junto con su mejor amigo y rival Ken Masters junto a veinticuatro futuras promesas del karate que instruyó su antiguo mentor Goutetsu y Gouken. Hace ocho meses atrás enfrentó el más brutal y sanguinario de los combates contra quien era su padre Gouki: el "Amo de los Puños". Ryu lo venció en muchas veces anteriores, pero aún así la tormenta seguía en su cabeza, sin embargo hubo un evento y una esperanza que hizo que el japonés lograra la hazaña: despertando el Hou-ou No Hado gracias al amor, los recuerdos y la noche que pasó anterior al combate con Sakura; Ryu se dio cuenta que ya no habían más rivales que vencer, sino que tenía que derrotar a su corazón solitario. Luego de duros entrenamientos, Ryu derrotó definitivamente a Gouki en una pelea a muerte y de paso, liberó el alma oscura que poseía y el viejo Gouki regresó en paz al otro mundo con su amada Sayaka y su hermano Gouken.

De allí en adelante, Ryu y Sakura se convirtieron en novios y viven juntos en Tokio, con los padres de la chica y Tsukushi Kasugano, su hermano menor. Los días han sido intensos y agradables para una persona que no estaba acostumbrada a esto, Ryu con ayuda de Ken, pudo descubrir la vida de estar con una mujer.

-Buenos días cuñado.

-Buenos días... Ryu-san... _(¿Desde cuándo me llama así?)_

Apenas se levantan, comienzan a desayunar: Sakura debía partir a Keio y Ryu hacia el dojo con una nueva clase más que enseñar...

-¡Correspondencia!

-¡Yo iré! - Sakura se levanta a buscar la carta mientras los padres de la chica, Ryu y Tsukushi desayunaban. Regresó con tres cartas, una de ellas sin remitente para Ryu.

-Esta debe ser para ti amor, eso sí no sale quien la mandó.

-Déjame ver Sakura...

_Estimado señor_

_Usted se encuentra cordialmente invitado al torneo "The King of Fighters" de este año, celebrado anualmente con peleas por todo el mundo. La gran final será en Osaka el día 20 de Noviembre. [...]_

_[...] Hoshi, Ryu. Contamos con su presencia para el gran espectáculo. Solo presentando esta carta le será posible su ingreso el día 21 de julio del presente año._

_Que tenga buen día._

-¿Lo ves Ryu? No hay nada más.

-La última vez que nos llegó esta invitación fue de Rugal, venía con una "R" como firma. Aunque pensándolo bien Sakura tienes razón, es bastante raro...

-¿Cuál torneo Ryu-san?

-Fue hace 4 años atrás, recuerdo que junto a un amigo lo derrotamos, con ayuda de Gouki claro y el desastre... fue allí mismo en Osaka.

-Supongo que irás a Southtown, ¿no es así?

-Allí encontraré la solución, mis clases comienzan a mediados de marzo y los niños todavía deben seguir de vacaciones.

-Te acompañaré después de Keio.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

-Lo siento Tsukushi, no podemos llevarte, esto es serio; la última vez que un torneo así ocurrió casi medio Japón fue destruido, sin mencionar que han ocurrido varios eventos en Southtown bastante peligrosos. Tu hermana y yo nos podemos defender perfectamente, no quiero que pienses que eres un estorbo, al contrario, no queremos que te pase nada malo.

-Deberías hablar con Li si es que le llegó una invitación así, me derrotó en la final femenina y ganó dos "Street Fighter", puede ser que averigüe algo. Espera...

_Aló Sakura?_

-¡Kei! Buenos días, que sorpresa que me llames a esta hora.

_Buenos días Sakura, las clases de Keio se suspendieron, el ingreso dicen que es a fines de marzo. Bueno era para eso, ya que se te olvidan las cosas ja-ja. Bueno debo dejarte, iré con Batsu a..._

-Kei... no me engañas... u_u aunque gracias por avisarme, ¡oyasumi!

_A la próxima debo ser más precavida. ¬¬_

-¿Qué sucede hija?

-Suspendieron Keio mamá, hasta la última semana de marzo. Ryu, deberíamos ir a ver el asunto de esa carta.

-Tienes razón, es bastante preocupante por lo que pasó hace 4 años atrás.

-Solo tengan cuidado ¿sí?

Tan pronto terminaron de desayunar Ryu y Sakura parten a Southtown, la tierra de varios sucesos bastante especiales para un grupo de personas que combatieron también en ese torneo. Al llegar observan que poco ha cambiado, el caos sigue igual.

-¡Hey detengan a esos sujetos!

Un grupo de maleantes sale corriendo del lugar, parece que robaron un banco. Los guerreros oían disparos, un tiroteo fulminante se escuchaba a muchas cuadras donde estaban y cuando se encontraron cara a cara con ellos decidieron actuar.

-¡Oigan ustedes déjennos pasar!

-[R] Lo siento, pero no dejaremos que sigan haciendo de las suyas acá.

-[S] ¡Dejen a la gente en paz! ¡No les han hecho nada!

Uno de ellos saca un revolver apuntando a Sakura - ¡Tu niña tonta cállate o recibirás plomo!

-Deja de apuntar con esa arma a mi novia y colócala en el suelo.

_Ryu ha cambiado mucho desde que nos vimos otra vez por lo de Keio, realmente ha cambiado, ahora dice frente a todos que soy su novia... Ken, gracias por ayudarme._

-¡Entonces defiéndela imbécil!

-Lo digo porque si no lo haces ella misma te hará daño, perfectamente sola puede derrotarlos.

-¿¡QUE DICES!?

Sakura se levanta con un salto invertido y queda detrás del grupo de asaltantes, junto con Ryu los rodeaban y comenzaron a desesperarse ante la mirada fija de los guerreros.

-¿Lista Sakura?

-¡Hai!

...

-¡Shunpukyaku!

-¡Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!

Solo con las patadas tornado derribaron las armas de fuego apuntándoles para luego empezar con los golpes: Ryu se enfrentaba a cuatro de un instante y Sakura lo hacía luchando contra tres. Uno a uno caían los asaltantes mientras el público de espectador los alentaba a acabar con quienes hacían el mal una vez más en una ciudad donde las cosas malas, son pan de cada día.

-¡Ahora Sakura...

-¡Double... Shinkuu Hadoken!

La súper onda explosiva aumentada por dos, impacta de lleno a los maleantes, pero se dieron cuenta de que solo seis fueron los que recibieron el ataque.

-¡Nadie se mueva!

-El último que quedaba sostenía con su brazo el cuello de una chica de la misma edad de Sakura: vestía un jeans azul, una blusa morada, cabello corto y de ojos avellana con varios libros tirados en el suelo. La joven sentía pánico y ni Ryu ni Sakura hicieron algo con tal de que ella estuviese a salvo, ya que estaba siendo apuntada con la pistola en la sien.

-¡Si se mueven o intentan algo la mataré!

¿?: ¡SUELTALA!

-¿¡Qué qué!? ¿¡Quién eres!?

-¡MESHITTE YARU... KUSANAGI NO KOBUSHI YO!

Un joven de al menos 4 años menos que Ryu salió al rescate de la chica, cuya aura estaba rodeada de fuego y cuyos golpes Ryu y Sakura los reconocieron bien: Primero lanzaba una energía de fuego hacia el ladrón: luego tres ganchos de izquierda cancelados y perfectamente conectados, después repite la secuencia pero con tres golpes con el antebrazo para bloquearle la vista y finalmente lo levanta con los brazos abiertos con círculos de fuego en ellos. Catorce golpes que terminaron con la víctima cayendo violentamente al piso donde luego el joven va en busca de la chica. Los guerreros notaron a quien acabó con el último ladrón que faltaba: vestía una chaqueta blanca abierta con líneas rojas y azules en el pecho, jeans negros igual que la camiseta que llevaba dentro de la chaqueta, cabello corto y castaño, ojos color café y una mirada que Ryu nunca pensó en volver a ver otra vez. Uno de los últimos sucesores de uno de los tres clanes que derrotaron a Orochi hace siglos atrás. El heredero del clan Kusanagi: Kyo.

-Yuki, sabes que no debes ir sola en estos días.

-Lo siento Kyo, creí que iba a ser seguro.

-No te preocupes ya estás a salvo, volvamos a casa. ¿Eh? – Kyo se da cuenta de que los seis ladrones ya estaban inconscientes y sin poderse levantar - ¿Quién hizo esto?

-Te olvidaste de mi Hadoken Kusanagi.

-Ryu, si no fueran los demás, era obvio que tú harías esto. Que sorpresa verte en Southtown.

Luego Kyo desvió su mirada hacia Sakura, no la reconocía por el vestido azul que llevaba y menos por el cabello un poco más largo y la cinta roja de su cabeza, hasta que finalmente supo que era "esa persona".

-Kasugano Sakura, ni creas que me he olvidado de esa derrota.

-¿¡Derrota!? E... espera... Sakura ¿¡TU DERROTASTE A KYO KUSANAGI!?

-Se me había olvidado decírtelo amorcito, - Sakura sacaba la lengua en señal de disculpas- fue durante ese tiempo que te estaba buscando tras habernos visto en Sujaku por primera vez. Tenía... ¿16 años?

-Y... y... – la cara de Ryu estaba destrozada, no podía creer que Sakura haya vencido a Kyo - ¡A mí que me costó tanto enfrentarlo para tener un empate!

-Pero eso fue hace años atrás Ryu, en ese tiempo no era el mismo de ahora. Espera un poco... ¿A... morcito? ¿Pasó algo de lo cual no me enteré?

-Nadie en Southtown se entera, Sakura y yo llevamos 8 meses...

-¿de embarazo?

-A veces cuesta creer que a pesar de ser heredero de un clan sigues diciendo babosadas tal como lo hace Ken. 8 meses de relación.

-¡ja-ja-ja! Solo eran bromas Ryu ¡ah! y hablando de noviazgos, ella es Yuki Kushinada, fuimos amigos de infancia y desde el primer año de secundaria que llevamos juntos.

-Un placer conocerlos Ryu-san, Sakura-chan, y gracias por ayudarme.

-El placer es nuestro Yuki, y sí Kyo ya nos había contado algo de ti.

-Bueno Ryu ¿Qué te trae a Southtown?

Ryu saca la carta que recibió en casa de Sakura y se la entrega a Kyo – También recibiste la invitación, ya veo, esto no parece coincidencia. Si es así deberíamos participar y averiguar más del asunto.

-Y así tendremos una revancha...

-¡No tan rápido Ryu! Esto no es como el Street Fighter, aquí los combates son de 3 contra 3, ¿no me digas que no leíste la carta completa?

-Veamos...

_Eso sí para participar, requiere obligatoriamente de un equipo con tres integrantes más, los cuales serán 4 los miembros de los equipos en total: batallas de 3 contra 3 y uno de reserva._

-Supongo que tú y Sakura participarán, me imagino que Masters también irá pero aun así les falta un integrante.

-Ken sería complicado por Eliza y Mel, o podríamos llamar a Chunny...

-Chun-Li también recibió la invitación y ya tiene su equipo, también averiguaran lo que está pasando con el torneo, dice que irá con Guile, Cammy y un tal Abel. Así que busquen rápido a dos integrantes y nos veremos allá. Mi equipo ya está listo y regresaremos al combate.

-Las leyendas de Japón...

-Bueno, Yuki y yo nos iremos, después de lo que pasó ahora es mejor estar acompañándola. Ryu, Sakura cuídense y nos vemos en el torneo.

-Adiós Sakura-chan, adiós Ryu-san.

-Adiós... Yuki... ¡Demonios! Aun con Ken nos faltaría uno.

-Ni pienses que tendremos a Dan, sería solo una molestia y lo derrotarían en solo dos segundos.

-Pero no tenemos elección Sakura, a menos...

_California, Estados Unidos._

-¡Ken cariño, llegó una carta para ti!

-¿Y de quien es Eliza?

-No sale nada, está en blanco.

-Espérame...

...

...

-... ya veo, un torneo King of Fighters, supongo que Ryu y Sakura participarían, pero aun así falta uno más, ¡lo tengo!

Cuando Ken va hacia el dojo observa a su discípulo, entrenando duro, haciendo sombra para simular un combate. Tenía un gi amarillo, era moreno, ojos oscuros, guanteletes color café, rizos similares a los rastas pero corto, si bien era sudamericano específicamente oriundo de Brasil, su japonés era bastante bueno.

-¡Sean!

-Ken-san... uffff... ¿pasó algo maestro?

-Deja de llamarme maestro, es verdad lo soy pero no quiero tanto respeto, hay un nuevo torneo por equipos, el famoso King of Fighters.

Sean Matsuda, nacido en Brasil, hijo de padres japoneses y el primer discípulo de Ken Masters, el dragón de fuego.

-Siii... ahhh... lo... había escuchado...

-Te agotaste bastante, deberías descansar, se nota tu entusiasmo por luchar. Bueno, el punto es que participaremos.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Claro! Son 4 integrantes: 3 que lucharán y uno en reserva, Tú, Ryu, Sakura y yo. ¿te fascina?

-Sería mi segundo torneo adulto, ¡sí! ¡Participare!

-Entonces le avisaré a Ryu... ¿Eliza?

-Ya empacamos todo cariño, ¡ji-ji! Ni modo, volveremos a Japón.

-¡Siiiiii! ¡Regresaremos a Tokio!

-¡ja-ja-ja-ja! ¡Ven acá campeón!

_Terry Bogard... espero que estés listo Lobo Solitario ¡El Dragón del Fuego está de vuelta!_

Con Eliza sonriendo y Ken abrazando a su único hijo Mel, llama a Sakura... feliz por volver a luchar esta vez al lado de Ryu ya no como rival sino como compañeros de equipo.

...

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?

-Es Ken quien me llama... ¿Si Ken?

_Hola Sakura, dime ¿estás con Ryu?_

-Sí, estamos juntos en Southtown.

_Quería preguntarle si sabe algo del King of Fighters, Sean y yo vamos a participar._

-¿Verdad?

_Si, señorita Hoshi, vendré con él, Eliza y Mel la próxima semana a Tokio para arreglar el torneo. Me despido era para saber si estaban al tanto._

-Gracias Ken, señorita Hoshi ¡Ja! Solo en un par de años más.

_Salúdame a Ryu, adiós Sakura._

-Adiós Ken. Ryu ya está solucionado lo del torneo.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sean participará y ya seremos los cuatro.

-Entonces Kyo... – encrispando puños - ¡Prepárate!

Ryu y Sakura enfrentarán un nuevo torneo, esta vez será el esperado King of Fighters, y el reencuentro con Kyo fue suficiente para que el dragón del viento buscara una revancha. Ken y Sean van en camino para completar el equipo de los cuatro dragones del Shotokan que posiblemente enfrentarán... al famoso y poderoso Equipo Legendario de Japón: compuesto por Goro Daimon, Benimaru Nikaido, Shingo Yabuki, y liderados por el mencionado Kyo Kusanagi.

* * *

El apellido Hoshi de Ryu es de la película (obsoleta y tan asquerosa) SF: la ultima batalla. usada solo para efectos de torneo y de cartas.

No sé que más decir , el el primer crossover y el segundo fic. si quieren compartirlo con sus amigos háganlo, o bien hagan críticas al respecto.

Nos vemos!


	2. Presentando a los Contendientes

Por fin empecé a reconstruir este fic, perdí varios capítulos que se me borraron del noteboook y por los problemas personales que expliqué en el fic de Future Fighters no hice nada de nada. Pero no se preocupen que ahora si estoy en forma para escribir.

Kein Sylvan: Mi fiel lector, si, ese maleante se lo merecía, y por Yuki es capaz de usar el Shiki de los 182 caminos contra el primer imbécil que la ataque xD

recalcar que este fic es la continuación de SF: "El Fin de la Senda"

Sin más preámbulos, los personajes de Street Fighter son propiedad de Capcom, los de Fatal Fury, Psycho Soldier, Ikari Warriors, y King Of Fighters son propiedad de SNK.

* * *

Capítulo II: Presentando a los contendientes

Luego de conocer el significado de la carta y una próxima revancha, Ryu y Sakura retornan a Tokio a la espera de Ken y Sean para conformar el grupo que afrontará su primer torneo por equipos: King of Fighters. Al llegar al terminal, cuatro sombras esperaban a los guerreros.

-¿?: Ya era hora que llegaran, se demoraron bastante ¿Dónde estaban?

-[R] Chun-Li, no pienses tonteras, estábamos en Southtown.

Era justamente Chun-Li con uniforme de interpol, Cammy con su clásico leotardo verde y una chaqueta café cubriéndola, Guile vestido de las fuerzas aéreas y Abel con su previsible tenida de combate.

-[CL] Solo era para molestar Ryu, eso es todo. ¡Hola Sakura! No te veía desde tu graduación de tercer año ¿y cómo están ambos?

-[S] Bueno Li, ya sabes todo, pero estamos bien y felices.

-Se nota mucho y es bueno. Esta vez hablando en serio, parece que ya saben lo del nuevo torneo.

-[R] Sí, es más, me reencontré con Kyo para aclarar viejos asuntos, y por lo que me dijo, ustedes ya tienen conformado el equipo.

-[G] Y por lo que escuché, Vega y Balrog participarán con otros dos sujetos...

-¿? ¡Ryu! ¡Sakura!

En el mismo terminal aparecen Ken y Sean acompañados por Eliza y Mel, con maletas y bolsos deportivos, los cuatro vestían casuales.

-Ken, no creí que volverías pronto.

-Ya lo sabes viejo ¡tenemos que ganar ese torneo!

-¿Ganar? Serán fuertes "concuñado", pero no se las dejaremos fácil.

-Guile, así que ustedes cuatro también irán, pues suerte, porque la necesitarán cuando se enfrenten a nosotros.

-[C] Suerte necesitarás tu Masters.

Mientras ken discutía con Cammy y Guile para saber quien ganara el torneo, Mel saludaba a su padrino y a "tía Sakura" como siempre la llama. Cuando Cammy hablaba de suerte, Ryu recordó cuando la hooligan comenzó con los chismes y... empezó a contar secretos de él y Sakura.

-[R] Suerte es que aun yo no te asesine Cammy...

-¿Todavía sigues molesto por haberle dicho a Juni lo que pasaba entre tú y Sakura?

-Claro, un Shun Goku Satsu sería perfecto para esta ocasión... je-je es broma capitana.

-Pues debiste hacer eso hace tiempo atrás, bueno, más tarde es mejor que nunca.

-[R] No te salvarás de esta, pero sí es bueno verlos de regreso, entonces será para julio.

-[S] Por cierto amorcito, recordé que el día del torneo es tu cumpleaños.

- [CL/A/C/G]: ¿A-MOR-CI-TO?

La cara de Ryu ya no era de timidez, sino de... algo de molestia por repetir algo que ya es cierto - Demonios... ¡Están igual que Kyo! Si saben que Sakura y yo tenemos una relación, mas ustedes que lo saben por culpa de la chismosa de Cammy ¿para qué rayos se asombran?

-[A]: Es que es bastante raro verte así Ryu.

-Bueno, al menos a Abel le justifico, pero ustedes tres ¡me conocen de años! No deberían sorprenderse.

-[CL] Los problemas maritales los dejaremos para otra ocasión, debemos concentrarnos en saber que tramarán esta vez Vega y Balrog se unieron a dos sujetos: Billy Kane y Ryuji Yamazaki.

-[R] _Problemas maritales. Primero, Sakura y no tenemos problemas; segundo, no estamos casados; y tercero, ni que ella tuviera unos problemas así ¬¬_

-Espera Chunny... esos dos últimos nombres... cuando luché esa final contra Terry me mencionó de dos tipos que trabajaban para el que asesinó a su padre... si mal no recuerdo... trabajaban para un... tal Geese... Howard... entonces ¿Howard Connection y Shadaloo? Eso me parece una locura, además de que Bison y Geese por lo que Terry me contó están muertos.

-Si Ken, lo de Gesse no se nada, pero cada vez que hay un torneo Bison siempre aparece con un cuerpo de repuesto, recuerda que una vez Juli nos dijo que una vez destruido el Psycho Power; Bison estaría muerto para siempre.

-[G] Ryu tiene razón, no hay que descartarlo. Bien, regresaremos a la base de interpol de Osaka a discutir esto.

-[CL] Nos vemos en el torneo, cuídense.

-[Todos] ¡Adiós!

Tan pronto se van los uniformados, Ryu y Sakura centran su atención en los otros dos guerreros. – Bien Sean, serás el cuarto integrante y Ken, gracias por aceptar.

-Hermano, también recibí la carta y como Eliza necesitaba hablar con Sakura, fue el pretexto ideal para regresar. Mel podría entretenerse con Tsukushi mientras los cuatro entrenamos, podríamos usar el dojo que tenemos en nuestra nueva casa de relajo que acabamos de comprar en Setagaya.

-Eso sería grandioso Ken y ya hable con mis padres, nos están esperando a cenar.

Los cuatro dragones Shotokan ya están listos para empezar con los preparativos del torneo para disputar una nueva aventura en el mundo de las artes marciales, el nuevo desafío que los hizo reunir de vuelta

-_Oro, recordé de los elementos del Hado... tengo una idea._

_Southtown... Dojo Kyokugen-ryu_

-¿? Bien ¡una vez más!

¡Hai!

Un hombre de cabello rubio, gi naranjo con una polera negra debajo, instruía clases en el arte del Karate Kyokugen-ryu, cuyo dojo ganó fuerte reputación tras los eventos de Geese y Mr. Big. Directamente heredado de su padre Takuma: Ryo Sakasaki, apodado "el Dragón Invencible". Frente a él había otro hombre que también daba clases del Kyokugen-Ryu: vestía un gi blanco y también tenía una polera negra debajo como Ryo, un cabello castaño claro tomado de la parte de atrás como si fuera una cola de caballo y ojos azules: el italiano Robert García, heredero de la fundación de su padre que lleva su apellido y no decirlo menos, "El furioso Tigre".

-¡Nii-san! ¡Robert!

-¡Ryo!

-¿ah? Yuri-chan, King, tan ¿temprano?

-Chicos descansen, luego continuaran con el entrenamiento – dirigiendo la mirada a las chicas - Vaya, que raro que estén aquí a esta hora.

-[uno de los niños hablando en silencio] _supongo que arreglarán asuntos del corazón..._

-¡Ya los oí!

-[otro de los niños] ¡Mejor corre!

Como un rayo salen los niños tras escuchar un posible reproche de Ryo, los otros tres guerreros solo ríen al ver su cara en carmín.

Yuri Sakasaki, hermana de Ryo y la primera mujer en aprender la estricta disciplina de su padre tras ser secuestrada por Mr. Big cuando era una adolescente, y para evitar que volviera a ocurrir fue entrenada por Takuma a espaldas de Ryo para defenderse, siendo una promesa femenina en el combate. Según los rumores ama a Robert, en secreto y él no lo sabe, pues su padre y Ryo no lo permitirían por temor a que Yuri sea defraudada.

King, una de las mujeres instruidas en el arte del Muay Thai con el toque del Kyokugen. Era una de las secuaces de Mr. Big con tal de tener el dinero para operar a su hermano Jean, que tras ser derrotada por Ryo, este le prometió ayudar a su pequeño hermano y a vencer a Mr. Big. Al hacerlo, King no sabía cómo pagarle a Ryo y Robert la operación de Jean, pero con el tiempo formaron una amistad y algunos contrapesos con Robert, ahora es parte del equipo Art of Fighting.

-Ejem, como iba diciendo, es raro que estén a esta hora y temprano.

-[K] Jean está en el colegio y como no tengo nada más que hacer y el local está en reparación mejor quise venir acá.

-¿Y tu Yuri?

-¡Hey Ryo!, deja de hacer preguntas, pareces un verdadero interrogatorio.

-[Y] y por como se lo preguntas, si Kasumi te oyera estaría celosa.

-Uhmm... estee... Yuri, Robert, no digan tonteras.

-¡Pero si lo sabes bien cuñado! – Yuri trataba de ocultar su rostro en carmín por la broma de Robert, pero cuando King la miraba, solo se limito a reír. – pero no me cambies el tema.

-[K] Ehm... si ya terminaron de hablar con indirectas de nosotras, nos llegó esto.

…

-[RS / RG] ¿Torneo King of Fighters?

-Esta vez será de cuatro, uno de reserva y tres en combate.

-Escuché por Kyo que dos nuevos grupos se unirán al torneo. Ryu estará en uno de ellos con Sakura, tú luchaste con ella ¿no Yuri?

-Tienes razón hermano, tengo una deuda pendiente con Kasugano.

-[R] ¡Ya dijiste Yuri!

-¿? ¡Buenos días!

Hace acto de presencia una chica un año mayor a Yuri, su cabello azul oscuro y tomado, un kimono ancestral y un amuleto regalado por Ryo eran bastante predecibles para saber que era Kasumi Todo, herdera de las ancestrales tecnicas de su padre, antigua enemiga de los Sakasaki y... ahora novia de Ryo.

-¿Qué hacen todos acá?

-Hay un nuevo torneo King of Fighters y participaremos los cuatro.

-Pues solo tendré que desarles suerte.

Empuñando manos, los cuatro guerreros Kyokugen se preparan para el combate y a los entrenamientos para vencer en el torneo ya de por sí interesante.

_Ryu... ¡Te demostraré que el auténtico dragón soy yo!_

_Southtown, Café Pao-Pao_

Varios de los desastres, peleas y... bueno... siempre ocurren en Southtown, específicamente en el café y bar "Pao-Pao", donde varios de los luchadores de la región se reúnen en este lugar a beber, charlar o simplemente provocar problemas como todos los días. Un hombre de gorra roja cabello largo y rubio tomado, chaqueta roja con una estrella en la parte de su espalda, guantes herdados de su padre, camiseta Converse blanca, jeans vaqueros azules y zapatillas del mismo color, estaba fuera del bar sentado en su motocicleta mirando hacia el cielo.

...

-Geese...

...

-¿Todavía sigues pensando en Howard?

-Mary...

-Eso ya terminó hace años Terry, no hay necesidad de recordarlo cada rato.

Terry Bogard, el "Lobo Solitario" de Southtown, recordando la figura de su padre adoptivo Jeff, quien lo instruyó en las artes marciales junto a su maestro Tung Fu Rue. Jeff fue asesinado por Geese Howard, ex-compañero de entrenamiento al evitar un Haoh Shoko-ohken de Ryo y aprovechándose de la situación le dio muerte. Tras la muerte de Jeff, Terry junto a su hermano Andy juraron venganza, hasta que en una última batalla en el muelle Terry derrota a Geese pero el maestro de las artes marciales antiguas quedaba colgando de un barandal por un Power Geiser de Bogard, al intentar salvarlo Geese se suelta y cae al mar muriendo en ese momento. A pesar de consumar la venganza, Terry se sentía intranquilo tras dejar huérfano al hijo de Geese, Rock Howard. Más adelante lo crió y a pesar de escuchar la historia de su padre, ha estado entrenando bajo la tutela del Lobo Solitario.

-Entonces ¿qué será?

-No lo se...

-Entonces esto te podría contentar.

Mary Ryan, agente secreta pero más conocida como Blue Mary gracias a Butch, su ex compañero de labor; compañera de Terry y del equipo "Fatal Fury". Sufrió casi lo mismo que Bogard con la pérdida de su compañero por ser asesinado por el mismo Geese, aunque parece que en Terry encontró algo... más que un compañero. Sacando una carta de su chaqueta, se la entrega a Terry.

-¿Otro torneo más del King of Fighters?

-Sí, y es bastante sospechoso, Yamazaki y Billy entraran.

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo harán con dos sujetos más. Ah, y dos nuevos... pero nuevos equipos entrarán, ellos son.

...

-Conozco a cuatro de estos sujetos, fue del torneo de Osaka. Chun-Li, Guile, Ryu, pasó en la penúltima vez que me enfrenté a Geese.

...

-Kenneth... Ken Masters….

-¿Lo conoces? Ese ricachón no será nada difícil.

-¿Tú crees? No te confíes, luchamos en ese torneo y la última vez fue en la final del torneo de artes marciales de Estados Unidos, en un último ataque se decidió todo.

-Espera... ¿TE DERROTÓ?

-Sí, aunque aun no me lo perdono, ganó siete veces seguidas ese torneo, es raro que esté en el King of Fighters. Bueno, tu no estabas en aquel entonces de los eventos de Osaka, pero hay algo raro: No se sabe nada de quien lo organiza, y generalmente termina en algo terrible.

-Habría que entrar entonces.

-¿Habría? ¡Claro que entraremos!

-¿?: ¡Auxilio!

-¿?: ¡No me hagas perseguirte Andy!

-[T]: ¡ja-ja-ja! Pues ahi estan los otros dos miembros Mary.

-[M] ¡Ja-ja-ja! ¡No han cambiado!

Mai Shiranui, maestra de las artes ancestrales Shiranui ninjutsu, heredado de su abuelo y habil peleadora de artes marciales salía persiguiendo a su novio: Andy Bogard, hermano de Terry y también habil en las artes Shiranui y de las artes marciales que aprendió gracias a Jeff y Tung Fu Rue. Si preguntan por la persecución, es la fobia de Andy al matrimonio.

-[A] ¡Oye Mai! ¿Puedes detenerte por favor?

-[M] ¡Ya he estado esperando años para casarnos y aun no quieres!

-Es que... bueno... ehhmmm...

-Olvída los pretextos hermano, mira esto.

...

-Otro King of Fighters.

-Y para ser más interesante, Mary dijo que hay dos nuevos equipos. Por fin tendré mi revancha con Masters.

-Jum.

Mai analizaba a cada miembro de los Street Fighters que participarán, cuando ve a Chun-Li, su cara cambia a la de un claro desprecio por varios eventos: La mujer más fuerte del mundo y especialmente la más bella y hermosa.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ELLA!

-¿De quien hablas Mai?

-La mujer más fuerte y bella del mundo ¡Pamplinas! ¡Esa soy yo!

-[A] Mai olvida esa rencor por Chun-Li.

-Andy, si logro vencer a Chun-Li no seguiré más insistiendo en matrimonio... Pero si salgo derrotada ¡te casarás conmigo SI O SI!

-¿¡QUEEEE!? Mai... no te lo tomes a pecho, es solo un combate ¡Hermano ayúdame!

-¡Ups! Lo siento Andy, ese problema es tuyo y no me involucra en nada.

-¡¿TERRY CONVENCE A ANDY O SINO TU TAMBIEN SUFRIRAS?!

-(Terry con cara de susto) Hazle caso mejor, asi resguardamos nuestras vidas.

-(Sacasmo) Gracias por tu ayuda. ¬3¬

-No hay de que...

El equipo Fatal Fury ya esta listo, viejas revanchas se asoman y nuevos combates estarán por comenzar. Comandados por el Lobo Solitario Terry Bogard, un nuevo rival estará esperando.

Otros tambien recibieron invitaciones: Athena Asamiya y el Psycho Soldier team estarán presentes con Sie Kensou, Momoko y Bao en lugar del ya retirado maestro del Kung Fu del puño borracho Chin Gentsai, quien solo se dedica a entrenarlos; el equipo Ikari liderado por Heidern al descubrir sospechas no dudaron en ir; Kim Kaphwan el peleador de Taekwondo y de la justicia será partícipe con Jhun Hoon, May Lee y Choi por la lesión de Chang; Mika Nanakawa... o Rainbow Mika convenció a Zangief, el "Ciclón Rojo" para unirse al show, y el ruso convenció al ex-alcalde y héroe de Metro City: Mike Haggar y al peleador de lucha libre mexicana y rival: El Fuerte.

A otros desconocidos también les llegó la carta y concurrirán al gran evento King of Fighters del año, con nuevos peleadores y equipos, originando nuevos retos, saldar deudas de viejas revanchas y buscar a nuevos oponentes a quien enfrentar.

-Kyo-san

-Ya era hora que llegarás "capitán".

-Ya estabamos a punto de empezar sin ti y a organizar un motín contra ti.

Shingo Yabuki, discípulo de Kyo. Sueña con usar las flamas de Kusanagi aun cuando es imposible ya que solo los herederos de los 3 clanes que vencieron a Orochi pueden usar las flamas ancestrales. A pesar de ello, ha podido dominar algunos Shiki de Kyo; Benimaru Nikaido, narcicista pero hábil en las artes eléctricas, derrotado por Kyo en la final del torneo de individuales de Japón, su técnica más característica es su Raikoken; y Goro Daimon

-Ahhhh... Benimaru... Tan gracioso como...

¿?: ¡Kusanagi!

Kyo voltea y al ver a tres figuras conocidas, su gesto cambia a rabia.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACEN ACA!?

Chris, Yashiro y Shermie, tres de los cuatro "Orochi Kings" hacián presencia en la casa de Kyo. Había un evento que no olvidaría nunca en su vida, por lo que el rencor se hizo presente.- ¡Váyanse de acá! ¡Ustedes no son bienvenidos! ¡Yami Barai!

-[C] ¡Detente Kusanagi! ¡Por favor es importante que nos escuches!

-¿¡Por favor!? ¿¡Acaso pidieron por favor cuando secuestraron a Yuki!? ¿¡Y escucharlos de qué!?

Una voz femenina pero firme de una especie de sacerdotisa estaba detrás de los tres. - Creemos que Rugal no fue exterminado y busca recuperar el poder Orochi.

-Kagura, cada vez que apareces hay problemas.

-Kyo esto es serio, creemos que Rugal no fue derrotado del todo.

-Sería imposible, cuando Yagami lo retenía usé todo el poder de mi Shiki 182.

-Pero después fuiste secuestrado por NESTS, y eso demostró que estabas débil tras luchar contra Orochi.

-[Y] Además, creemos que Rugal organiza el torneo y nosotros seremos parte de ese plan para recuperar el poder Orochi ¿por qué crees que venimos a advertirte? sabemos que también busca algo de... ado... Hado... O algo así.

-[K] A lo que te refieres Yashiro es el Satsui no Hado, pero no servirá de nada, Gouki ya esta muerto.

-[CK] Pero... ¿Cómo?

-Ryu me contó que hace meses lo eliminó y ese poder desapareció.

-[CK] Tenemos que buscarlo ahora, algo me dice que aún hay algo de ese poder en alguna parte.

-Hace poco estuvo acá, ahora volvió a Tokio.

-[C] Pues tenemos que encontrarlo, escuchamos rumores de que ese poder sigue presente.

-[K] Sería imposible, Ryu por lo que me dijo lo domina a la perfección, a menos que... ... si no es él, debería ser Masters o Kasugano quien lo posee.

-[S] Eso no importa, debemos buscar a Ryu, es el único que nos puede ayudar, y aunque digas que está en Tokio Kusanagi, como es un errante ya estaría fuera de Japón.

-[K] Shermie, está más cerca de lo que tú crees. Ryu ya dejó esa vida atrás, ahora vive en Tokio con Sakura.

-¿Sakura? – alzando una ceja el indulgente, Shingo recordaba a la en ese entonces colegiala que derrotó a Kyo años atrás. – Entonces eso significa que...

-Shingo ¿puedes dejar de ser tonto? Ya lo sabía, son novios y además la entrena en el arte Ansatsuken... quizás tengas razón Yashiro... está bien, los ayudaré, pero si mienten ya saben lo que pasará.

El equipo de Japón, Chizuru y los tres reyes Orochi van hacia la búsqueda de Ryu, para evitar que uno de los peores villanos haga su aparición... y evitar nuevamente la combinación del Satsui no Hado y la sangre de Orochi. La aparición de un dios, el poseedor del portaaviones "Black Noah" y conocido contrabandista de drogas y armas: Rugal Bernstein.

* * *

Si creen que hay un error en la historia personal de alguno de SNK háganmelo saber, ya que sigo en parte la historia original de los videojuegos y del crossover Capcom vs SNK MF 2001

Nos vemos!


	3. Plan

Siento el retraso en la publicación de los caps, pero es que la semana anterior tuve demasiados problemas personales... y bueno, había perdido todos los fics de mi notebook. pero ya que lo recuperé ahora si podré publicar más.

Kein Sylvan: Tu crítica anterior fue bastante dura, por lo que me impulsa y me motiva a mejorar, pero ya te di los argumentos del por qué de algunos capítulos y tiene que ver con la conformación de algunos duelos en el torneo para equiparar, otros para darle el humor y otros que solo individualmente serán protagonistas. Lo del Mu Shiki de Quio, es un lanzallamas que le prende a todo el que se atraviesa en el camino, esa es la verdad xD. He aquí un adelanto de madrazos para complacer a mi lector más fiel de FF.

Honoo no KaguTsuchi no Kami: Me alegro que te guste el fic, esta va para tí.

Reiterar que Los personajes de Street fighter blablablablabla King of Figthers y Fatal Fury blablablabla son propiedad de CAPCOM y SNK respectivamente, y tomarme libertades de la historia como la inclusión de los tres reyes Orochi que saldrá en dos capítulos más el por qué de sus apariciónes.

* * *

Capítulo III: Plan

Kusanagi y los demás ya partieron a Tokio a buscar a Ryu y desenmascarar el asunto del Satsui no Hado junto a la conexión del poder Orochi. Mientras tanto los cuatro dragones están cenando en la casa de los Kasugano, preparándose para enfrentar el ansiado y sospechoso King Of Fighters.

-[Tsukushi] ¡Gracias por la comida!

-[Sr. Kasugano] deberías dejar la mesa Tsukushi, los mayores tienen que hablar.

Tan pronto Tsukushi se va a su habitación, Ryu abre el debate del torneo y la rara razón por la cual él y Ken fueron invitados.

-[Ryu] Bueno tendremos que ver como entrenaremos para el torneo.

-[Ken] Como digas capitán Ryu.

-[Sakura] Ryu tiene razón, solo conocemos a pocos. Athena ya me dijo que también participará.

-[Ken] ¿otra vez la cantante de j-pop estará?

-[Sakura] je-je-je ella y Yuri ya me quieren enfrentar.

-[Sean] Eso dependería del oponente.

-[Ryu] Tienes razón Sean, tu y Ken perfectamente encajarían en un cuerpo a cuerpo, yo más distancia y Sakura es la más equilibrada.

-[Ken] Y por lo que Kyo contó, este torneo no es casualidad. Tendremos que tener bastante cuidado.

¡TOC-TOC! ¡RYU!

-[Ryu] Esa voz, sip, justamente es Kusanagi.

Cuando Sakura los sale a recibir aparecen los cuatro miembros del Japan Team, más Chizuru y los tres Orochi Kings a aclarar la muerte de Gouki.

-Ryu, gracias al cielo que estás en Tokio.

-Tu... ¿Eres una de los tesoros sagrados... Chizuru Kagura?

-La misma. Ryu, ¿es cierto que Gouki está muerto?

-Si, hace casi nueve meses atrás ¿Pero por qué tanto alboroto?

-[Chris] Soy Chris, uno de los cuatro reyes de Orochi, gracias a Kagura no morimos cuando Kusanagi y Yagami lo derrotaron, ahora junto a Yashiro y Shermie nos encargamos de resguardar este poder para que ningún otro imbécil se apodere de él.

-[Sakura] ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con el torneo?

-[Kyo] Según ellos Ryu y yo no exterminamos por completo a Rugal y creen que volverá a apoderarse del Satsui no Hado para combinarlo con el poder Orochi.

-[Benimaru] Y por lo visto sería imposible, yo mismo presencie cuando ambos lo derrotaron.

-[Ryu] Fue con un Shinkuu Hadoken y...

-[Kyo] Mi Ura Orochinagi. El punto es que ellos piensan que Rugal buscará a Gouki para recuperar el Satsui no Hado, pero como está muerto no hay necesidad de hacer nada más.

-[Ryu] A menos que busque los pergaminos del Ansatsuken...

-¿¡Ah?!

-[Kyo] ¿De qué demonios hablas?

-[Ryu] Antes de que mi maestro Gouken falleciera me entregó los pergaminos del arte Ansatsuken. Está todo, absolutamente todo; sobre el Satsui no Hado, las técnicas que ya conocen de nosotros, el poder del Hado, los elementos del Hado.

-[Sakura] Es verdad, y Dan tiene esos pergaminos.

-[Shingo] ¿Ese... Peleador de cuarta? Sakura no me digas que él los tiene.

-[Sean] No puede ser que ese perdedor tenga algo importante en sus manos.

-[Kyo] ¿Y para qué diantres se los pasaste Ryu?

-[Ken] Si algún lunático busca este poder Kusanagi inmediatamente buscaría a Ryu, Sakura o a mí. Con el bobo de Dan no sospecharían nada de nada.

-[Daimon] Entonces no le digamos nada de ellos o los perderá.

-[Shingo] (Suspiro) Como siempre…

¿?: ¡Ya los tenemos!

-[Kyo] ¿¡Qué es esto!?

Varios hombres uniformados con armas rodean la residencia Kasugano, no era un operativo de protección, era como una organización terrorista. Sakura ordena a sus padres y a Tsukushi no salir de casa mientras ellos se encargan del trabajo sucio.

-[Ryu] Será mejor que bajen esas armas, aquí no son bienvenidos.

¿?: La fealdad más grande del mundo acaba de hablar.

Un hombre de cabello rubio y tomado con una máscara cubriendo su rostro hacía presencia a los guerreros, con un tatuaje de dragón que pasaba por su espalda hasta su corazón y una seria vanidad y narcisismo que superaba al de Benimaru. Ninja psicópata español, uno de los ahora "tres reyes Shadaloo" Vega.

-[Ryu] Al menos a tu novio Balrog le importaría que no le dijeras eso.

-[Balrog] -¡Hey! ¡Vas a morir!

Otro hombre más corpulento aparece, un afroamericano boxeador que fue expulsado de la Organización Mundial de Boxeo por sus constantes escándalos dentro y fuera del ring. Oriundo de Las Vegas, Balrog.

-¡Los acabaremos a todos!

-[Ken] ¿Ustedes? No nos hagan reír.

¿?: ¡También estamos nosotros!

Detrás de ellos aparecen justamente Billy Kane y Ryuji Yamazaki, aunque nadie sabía quién los envió. Pero Kyo tenía una sospecha particular de su presencia.

-[Kyo] Y ustedes ¿no me digan que son los novios de ellos?

-[Billy] ¡Cállate Kusanagi o te eliminaremos antes del torneo!

Cuando Kyo lo oyó supo que no era una simple coincidencia, algo similar a la interrogante de Ken días anteriores – Así que si son parte del torneo, ¡Pues entonces hablarán y nos dirán que saben!

-Está bien imitación de fealdad, Bison y Geese nos enviaron para capturar sus cabezas, en especial las tuya Kusanagi y la de Ryu también.

-[Ryu] ¿Y si no lo hacemos?

-[Vega] La humilde familia que está contigo sufrirá las consecuencias, están rodeados.

-[Sakura] ¡Tsukushi! ¡Papá! ¡Mamá!

-[Ryu] Kyo, Ken, encárguense de ellos, iré a proteger a la familia de Sakura.

…

-¡AHORA! ¡Ashura Senkuu!

Kyo y Ken se lanzan con su Yamibarai y su Hadoken para que Ryu se teletransportara hacia el interior del hogar de Sakura, los demás hombres armados rápidamente serán eliminados por el resto de los guerreros hasta que Sakura va en ayuda de Ryu.

-¡Hiyaaa! ¡Hadoken! ¡Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku! ¡Jodan Sokouto Geri!

-100 Shiki ¡Oniyaki!

-¡Rajin Ken!

-¡Shingo Kick!

-¡Dragon Smash!

-[Ken] ¡Hay más alrededor! ¡Ayuden a Ryu y Sakura!

Shingo y Daimon se dirigen a la parte de atrás para evitar una tragedia mayor. Ken, Benimaru y Kyo se enfrentarán cara a cara con los otros cuatro restantes…

-¡Ken!

-Ryu… ¿ya terminaste?

-Si, Sakura los está cuidando y vi a Daimon y Sean en camino.

-[Benimaru] Entonces no hay impedimentos, será cuatro contra cuatro y… me servirá de entrenamiento para las finales.

-¡Cállate bobo! ¡No eres más bello que yo! ¡Aghhh!

-¡Electrigger!

Benimaru aprovechando el descuido de Vega se lanza sobre él y agarrándolo desde la cabeza con ambas manos, miles de descargas eléctricas caen sobre el español. Ryu se lanzaba contra Yamazaki; Ken contra Balrog y Kyo contra Billy. La pelea se hacía intensa y extenuante mientras los demás dejaban en resguardo a los Kasugano con Sakura liderando los ataques.

-¡Papá! Llévate a mamá y a Tsukushi con Kei. ¡Shunpukyaku!

-¡Shiki Ara Gami Mikansei! ¡Rayos son demasiados!

-[Sean] ¡Sakura debemos sacar a estos idiotas fuera!

-Tienes razón Sean.

-[Daimon] Yo me encargo de esto ¡Yiaaaaaahh!

Sosteniendo a dos de ellos, con una impresionante fuerza Goro Daimon mandaba a volar a los hombres saliendo disparados hacia afuera, donde estaban los otros cuatro guerreros luchando.

-¡Shoryu Cannon!

-¡Burning Shingo!

Sean y Shingo acabaron con los últimos villanos mientras Ryu, Kyo y los demás están por acabar fácilmente con el resto.

-¡Toma esto!

Yamazaki atacaba con una serie de Snake Arm, pero estaba tan furioso que Ryu los esquivaba con bastante facilidad para golpearlo con su Shin Shoyuken; lo mismo con Billy que atacaba a Kusanagi con el Super Blazing Whirlwind Cane, pero al ser técnica de Fuego, Kyo las bloqueaba con el Parring ofensivo y se disponía a contraatacar con su Mu Shiki.

-¡Messhite Yaru… Kusanagi no Kobushi Yo!

El sonido de la caída de Billy era fuerte y seco. Mientras tanto, Ken se ocupa de Balrog quien al igual que Yamazaki no podía encajar golpes buenos, tratando de usar todo su golpe en un Crazy Buffalo para noquear a Ken, el americano le respondió…

-¡Kuzuryu Reppa!

Ken se llevaba la victoria contra el boxeador de Las Vegas, mientras que en un duelo… muy particular, Benimaru hacia lo suyo contra Vega. La velocidad del español era una clara ventaja sobre el japonés, pero como todos estaban furiosos por los comentarios y la ocasión de la pelea, nuevamente Nikaido se saldría con la suya.

-¡Phantom Hurricane!

Los cuatro rivales quedaron arrinconados y débiles, cuando subieron su mirada, Ryu, Ken, Kyo y Benimaru los esperaban con técnicas expansivas y… bastante poderosas por lo demás.

-[Ryu] Por todo lo que hicieron a Sakura y su familia ¡lo pagarán!

-[Kyo] Quiero que le manden este mensaje a Geese y a Bison de nuestra parte, y que si se entrometen con nosotros, sea con Ryu, conmigo o cualquiera de nuestros amigos ¡Pues esto les pasará!

…

…

-¡Double Shinkuu Hadoken!

-¡Raikoken!

¡Ura 108 Shiki Orochinagi!

Tan de lleno reciben los ataques que quedaron inconscientes y los pocos soldados que quedaban se los llevaron de vuelta de donde vinieron, el cual ninguno de los guerreros sabía. Tan pronto se acaba la pesadilla, Ryu va en busca de Sakura.

-Sakura ¿estás bien?

-Sí, gracias Ryu, Tsukushi y mis padres están con Kei a salvo.

-Ahora veo que ellos cuatro… ¿Dónde están?

Los tres reyes Orochi y Chizuru se marcharon antes de la pelea para atender los problemas que pueden venir del torneo, Ryu todavía se explicaba cómo habían desaparecido llegando incluso a desconfiar de ellos, pero Kyo se acerca a explicar la tan y bizarra situación.

-[Kyo] Siempre hacen lo mismo, esta vez son de confiar.

-[Daimon] Y parece que Ken estaba en lo cierto, Shadaloo y Howard Connection trabajan juntos.

-[Shingo] Que destrozo más grande, será mejor repararlo ahora.

-[Ken] Sakura, tu y Ryu deberían ir a verlos para ver como están, por mientras quédense en nuestra casa de relajo, yo me encargaré de reparar lo que esos bastardos hicieron.

-[Sakura] Gracias Ken, pero…

-[Ken] No, no tienen que hacer nada, Ryu es mi compadre y amigo y tu Sakura eres como mi hermana menor, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes.

Kyo y los demás vuelven a Southtown mientras que Ryu, Ken, Sakura, su familia y Sean regresan a la casa de relajo Masters tras el duro recibimiento que sufrieron, Ryu no dejaría que volviera a suceder y obviamente le haría pagar a Bison el destrozo que provocó a los Kasugano, ya estando en casa de los Masters se disponen a dar una buena ducha. Había varias habitaciones, salones, tres cuartos de baños con jacuzzi y tinas grandes, un amplio comedor y especialmente un dojo espacioso para entrenar y estar preparados para el King of Fighters y la amenaza real que Bison con Geese podrían provocar. Ryu y Sakura son los primeros en ducharse… y juntos, con toda la preocupación los Kasugano no se habían dado cuenta, Ken si pero prefirió dejarlos a solas mientras Sean se duchaba en el otro cuarto.

-Bison… esta vez no te salvarás de mí.

-Ryu… no lo hagas, ya está hecho, ahora debemos concentrarnos en entrenar y tratar de ver cómo enfrentar a Bison y Howard.

-Sakura, a veces creo que las cosas son por mi culpa, siempre he sido el blanco de varias organizaciones y donde esté ellos me buscarán. Tu familia tuvo que pagar por mi causa, eso no se lo perdonaré a Bison y a Geese, pero tranquila, ahora debemos descansar… y… debiéramos ducharnos rápido antes de que se den cuenta que estamos solos acá.

-Y si mejor aprovecháramos este momento…

Sakura besa golosamente a Ryu y este solo se dejaba querer ante las caricias de la flor de cerezo. A Ryu le encantaba la idea, pero estando con la familia de la chica, Sean y especialmente con un menso como Ken no era la mejor opción.

Ambos salieron juntos del cuarto tapados solo con las toallas, y todos los demás con bocas de hasta seis metros de distancia al suelo miraban atónitos a los guerreros.

-[Ken] ¡ja-ja-ja-ja-ja! ¿Qué estaban haciendo juntos en el baño?

-Este… Sakura necesitaba relajarse y se metió al jacuzzi, yo mientras tanto tomé una ducha fría para reaccionar.

-Sí, me gustó el jacuzzi Ken, y gracias por recibirnos.

-¡Fuiuuuu!

Un suspiro marcó el fin de esta… casual historia. El resto se devuelve al comedor a cenar, pero Ken miró raro el cuello de Ryu y al divisarlo… tenía una marca sospechosa de color morado, también vio como Sakura se tocaba sus pechos y Ken intuyó por la situación y el encerrón en el baño que se dieron que se los tocaba por lo adolorida que los sentía. En su peculiar estilo Ken nuevamente fastidió.

-Ya no se hagan, ya los viii… y se nota que lo hicieron.

-¡Basta Ken no lo digas en voz alta!

-Tranquilo viejo, no diré nada a nadie. Y… ¿desde cuándo dejaron de ser castos?

-K... K… K… ¡Ken!

-Eres menso Ryu, es algo en que toda persona debe pasar, sigues siendo un niño en ese sentido. Quizás una película sería ideal… ¡ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja!

-¡Ahora si te mataré menso!

-Ryu ya… Ken tiene razón, fue antes de que tú pelearas con Gouki.

…

(Ryu con sonrojo hasta la médula xD)

-Lo ves Ryu, ese recuerdo y los demás te hicieron vencer al destino, simplemente lo que hicieron ahora fue… poco común. Insisto, no se los diré, pero es parte de los instintos. Agradece que les dieras esa excusa porque por esa marca en tu cuello no es de un combate.

Algo avergonzado pero bastante disimulado Ryu se va hacia el salón, mientras que Sakura y Ken conversan. – Sakura no dejes que Ryu se sienta inseguro por esto, recuerda que todo esto es nuevo para él y… poco comprende de estas situaciones algo embarazosas para él. Ah, y tengo algo para ustedes dos.

Ken le muestra un velo blanco a Sakura, ella no sabía de qué podría haberse tratado. – Eliza lo usó cuando nos casamos y ha sido lo que nos ha dado suerte durante años, y es también lo que nos ha mantenido juntos a pesar de todo. En realidad es un regalo de ella para ti y ustedes se lo merecen.

-Gra… gracias Ken…

-¡No les digo que se casen ahora! Solo cuando crean estar decididos.

Ambos se dirigen al salón donde la cena estará por comenzar, Sakura más feliz por las palabras de aliento de Ken para seguir guiando a Ryu en este nuevo camino que enfrenta de la vida. Las sospechas de Ken fueron ciertas. Ahora el dictador birmano Bison y Geese Howard, considerados los mayores contrabandistas de armas y drogas en el mundo, cuyas influencias ponen de cabeza a la policía y al resto de las organizaciones de paz regresarán, para recuperar el poder oscuro de Ryu y eliminar a Kyo que se interpuso en el camino.

* * *

-[Bison] Ryu... Ya verás como tú y tus patéticos amigos sufrirán las consecuencias.

-[Geese] Y tu Kyo, luego de encargarme de Bogard serás el siguiente.

-[B y G] ¡Por esta nueva gran alianza!

-[Vítores de soldados] ¡Salve Bison! ¡Salve Howard!

* * *

_-[Ryu] Aun no entiendo como Sakura me convenció de hacer el amor cuando todos están presentes _T-T

_-[Sakura] ¡Solo cállate y sigue besándome!_

* * *

Ken... Ken... Ken... ahora te las das de doctora corazón.

En el otro capítulo adelanto que solo se lo dedicaré a Kyo y al Japan Team, y si quieren ver más capítulos de los Puños Legendarios de Japón, no se lo pierdan en el mismo lugar, mismo canal y a la misma hora... bueno no a la misma hora pero mismo lugar y canal xD

Nos vemos!


	4. Flamas Legendarias

Como le dije a una lectora (Miki White) hoy está el 4to capítulo de este crossover, eso si quiero disculparme las molestias por no subirlo antes.

Para que más decirle a mis tres fieles lectores que este cap. va dedicado a ellos.

Kein Sylvan: Bien, por fin tengo este capítulo, solo quiero que tengas paciencia con el próximo ya que será completa y totalmente dedicado a ti, la pelea que has esperado mucho: "EL DRAGON DE FUEGO VS EL LOBO SOLITARIO" "Kenneth "Ken" Masters vs Terry Bogard.

Honoo no KaguTsuchi no Kami: Hace tiempo que esperabas un capítulo de este fic, bueno, he cumplido con subirlo, solo disfrútalo.

Los personajes son propiedad de CAPCOM y SNK respectivamente, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo IV: Las Flamas Legendarias

Luego del desastre en la casa de Sakura a manos de los secuaces de Bison y Geese, Ken decidió llevar a la chica y a su familia a la casa de relajo para descansar mientras reparan su hogar, lo mismo para Ryu que estaba justamente viviendo con los Kasugano. Kyo, Shingo, Benimaru y Daimon regresan a Southtown a disipar las dudas y el que realmente quiere esta nueva organización maligna, Yuki y Shizuoka los estaban esperando, esta última es la madre de Kyo y viuda de Saisyu Kusanagi.

-Llegaste tarde Kyo.

-Ah, Yuki... no tengo tiempo para que me regañes, no fue un buen día.

-[B] Soldados de Bison y Geese nos atacaron, entre ellos cuatro sujetos indeseables.

-[S] Lo peor es que la casa de Sakura fue destruída por ellos.

-Ken se llevó a Ryu, Sakura y su familia a su casa de relajo mientras tanto. Lo peor es que ellos están involucrados en el nuevo King of Fighters. Los tres tontos de Orochi regresaron ahora diciendo ser guardianes del sello con Kagura y dicen que Rugal podría seguir vivo.

-Ya veo, lamento molestarte Kyo.

-No Yuki, lamento habértelo dicho de mala manera, pero es qque ellos aun no se aburren de causar estragos, no solo en Southtown sino en todo el mundo.

-[Sh] Dos organizaciones terroristas juntas, algo así salió hace poco en TV.

-[D] Ahora si que hay bastantes problemas.

-Hablaré con Ryo, Terry y los demás, en especial con Terry... ya veremos su reacción cuando se entere que Geese no está tan muerto como pensaba.

Los otros tres del Japan team regresan a sus casas mientras Kyo se va hacia su habitación a tirarse a la cama, el cansancio de la pelea contra Billy poco a poco se hizo notar hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

Tras unas pocas horas, Kyo despertaba y vio a Yuki acostada a su lado, abrazada a él, el luchador ancestral solo se daba media vuelta y la joven despertaba por el solo movimiento de Kusanagi.

-Te habías quedado dormida. Dime la verdad ¿te sucede algo?

-Estás muy preocupado...

-No puedo dejar de pensar en que Rugal sigue vivo, además Ryu y yo fuimos atacados por los soldados y los lamebotas de Geese y Bison, y para que más decir que ellos tres aun estén vivos. No confío en Chris, recordando cuando con Yashiro y Shermie te secuestraron... lo único que faltaría es que viniera Yagami a tratar de matarme como todos los días... Aun no entiendo como es que a pesar de todo esto sigas conmigo, estuviste varias veces en peligro por mi culpa y...

-Y aqui estoy. Kyo una de las razones por la cual sigo contigo como dices, es porque te amo y ninguna persona sería capaz de hacer lo que tu haces. No es fácil cargar con la responsabilidad de ser el último del clan.

-Después de que papá murió hace meses...

-Estaré siempre contigo y te seguiré a todos lados.

-A veces desearía no tener nada que ver con leyendas de Orochi, ni de Yagami, ni nada de eso, estar todos los días pendiente de un tarado que no descansará hasta matarme y que según eso el pacto con Orochi desaparece. Quiero descansar un día... solo un día. ¿Eh?

-¿Pasó algo Kyo?

-Presiento un ki acercándose hacia nosotros ¡Oh demonios!

-¿Quién es amor?

-Empieza con "YA" y termina con "GAMI".

-Iori...

-Iré a ver que rayos quiere ahora. Yuki, por favor no salgas.

En la puerta de su casa aparece su mayor némesis, el hombre que lo ha querido matar, pero que paradójicamente lo ha ayudado a vencer a varios rivales: entre ellos a el mismo Orochi, Goenitz, Ash, el cartel NESTS, el heredero del clan Yakasani, músico y... amante de los gatos, Iori Yagami. Tenía una camisa negra de cuello rojo y pantalones blancos, por su forma casual de vestir, pareciera que no tenía intenciones de matar a Kusanagi.

-Kyo, ya me aburrí de esperar más tiempo para matarte... Bla, bla, bla... Ahórrate las palabras Iori y dime cuando quieres pelear.

-Tu muerte tendrá que esperar, Kagura ya me ha contado todo lo que sucede.

-¿Mmm? Ahora Chizuru es chismosa, genial, tratará de unirnos como siempre para vencer a Rugal del cual ni sabemos si de verdad está vivo.

-No creas que te ayudaré porque quiero, sino porque estoy obligado. Ya te dije que nadie que no sea yo tomará tu sangre.

-Y si haces equipo conmigo te desharías de mi como con todos tus ex compañeros en el pasado. Gracias por avisar Yagami, pero déjame descansar, a veces no te soporto con tantas venidas de muerte como si ese tonto pacto desapareciera.

-Es que solo tu me desesperas con babosadas.

-Pues si es así...

Un ki más fuerte hacía presencia en Southtown, cuando divisaron el aura, un fuerte viento se formaba frente a los dos guerreros. Kyo y Iori reconocían ese poder e inmediatamente tomaron posición de guardia.

-[I] Es imposible que esté con vida.

-[K] Nosotros mismos lo eliminamos ¿Como diantres volvió a aparcer?

-¿? (aplausos) Que bueno volver a verlos, sus muertes complacerán mucho a Orochi.

-[Kyo y Iori] ¡Goenitz!

El cuarto Rey de Orochi se manifestaba, pero era bastante raro: sus ojos no tenían pupilas y su ropa estaba rasgada por completo, aun así tenía conciencia pero como si estuviera manipulado por alguien.

-Ya que los otros tres traidores me abandonaron y son los "guardianes del sello", no me quedará otra alternativa que despertar a Orochi yo mismo.

-Y a nosotros no nos quedará otra alternativa más que volverte a eliminar.

-Y no trates de manipularme con el disturbio de la sangre, eso ya no sirve.

-No necesito manipularte para derrotarlos ¡Yo mismo puedo hacerlo!

-[Kyo y Iori] ¡Shiki Yamibarai!

Goenitz esquivaba fácilmente ambas técnicas, los dos guerreros se sorprendían de la velocidad del rey Orochi, aun cuando han pasado una gran cantidad de años y donde se supone que deberían ser más fuertes.

-Que lentos son, creí que serían oponentes más fuertes.

-[K] Cállate, y dinos ¿cómo estás vivo si te eliminamos años atrás?

-Ciertas ventajas Kusanagi, volver gracias a las artes antiguas y al Psycho Power, me ofrecieron recuperar por completo poder Orochi a cambio de tu vida y el Satsui no Hado.

-[K] ¿Psycho Power? No me interesa si estas con Geese y Bison ¡Te regresaremos por donde viniste!

-[I] ¿Satsui no Hado? No me interesa si quieres ese poder de Ryu, ya dije que nadie excepto yo matará a Kyo. ¡Shiki Aoi Hana!

Dos golpes conectaba Iori para terminar con un Shiki Kokotsuki, antes de la explosión Goenitz escapa en dirección a Kyo que lo esperaba con un Shiki Oniyaki, conectando el golpe pero que logra ponerse de pie.

-Me sorprenden sus habilidades, pero es raro que aun no me hagan ningún rasguño.

-Uaaaaaggghhh ¡Orochinagi!

Goenitz esquivaba el ataque de Kyo, pero en ese preciso momento...

-¡Kin Shiki Yaotome! ¡Carga Kyo!

Iori desenvolvía su furia con rasagazos y golpes a Goenitz, al noveno golpe una explosión sale de sus manos y nuevamente un ataque más para levantarlo, cuatro rasgazos en el aire y finalmente...

-¡Ura Shiki Saika!

La explosión de Iori mandaba a Goenitz hacia Kyo que ya cargaba ki durante el Shiki Yaotome. - ¡Grrrrrragh! ¡182 Shiki!

Los 182 caminos, la técnica más poderosa de Kyo en cuerpo a cuerpo lo impactaba como si miles de puños tocaran su abdomen al mismo tiempo, para luego terminar con un golpe explosivo a la mandíbula de Goenitz para otra vez enviarlo a volar.

-¡Ahora Yagami!

...

- OROCHINAGI!

Las dos flamas rodeaban a Goenitz, el ataque fue poderoso, sin posibilidad de escapar, el otrora rey Orochi caía casi inconsciente. Tanto Kyo como Iori lo miraban, riéndose de la ingenuidad de ellos, como si no supieran de algo muy importante.

-[I] ¡Y ahora de que te ríes!

-¡Ja-ja! Son unos tontos... no saben a lo que se enfrentan... solo los ponía a prueba... ¡Adios tontos! ¡Aggghhh!

Goenitz estaba muerto y desaparecía del lugar, Kyo y Iori estaban cansados de la breve pelea, lo cual se extrañaron, pero recordaron que Goenitz les dijo que solo era una prueba. Yuki salía a mirar y los vio agotados, como si fuera una pelea de más de dos horas.

-¡Kyo! ¡Yágami!

-Yuki, ahhh... te dije que no salieras.

-Escuché que peleaban contra un sujeto, los vientos corrían fuertes.

-No importa estamos bien. ¿Ahora crees todo lo que te dije Kyo?

-Solo por esta vez Yagami, si no confió en los nuevos "tres guardianes" menos confiaré en ti.

-Solo escúchame, tu novia no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero recuerda: cuando acabe esto, la muerte caerá sobre ti.

-No era necesario decírmelo, ya que lo haces todos los días, aunque gracias.

-¡Miau!

De repente un gato blanco salía de un árbol, algo asustado por los vientos de Goenitz y de la pelea que hubo hace minutos, y cuando Iori se disponía a marcharse…

-¡Gatito gatito gatito! u3u

-Miau…

…

-[Kyo y Yuki] ¿Cómo rayos se vuelve tan vulnerable por un gato? ._.

-¿Qué están mirando? ¬3¬

-[K] No nada… _Olvidé que no se tienta a los gatos, si me disfrazara de uno, quizás se aburriría de matarme._

Iori se marchaba del lugar con… una nueva compañía, Yuki y Kyo mientras tanto entraban a casa para descansar, más que nada Kyo era el del descanso y pensar un poco sobre estas raras apariciones de enemigos que ya están muertos. El día se hizo rápidamente de noche y Kusanagi se va a dormir, el cansancio le jugó una mala pasada y prefirió darse media vuelta y roncar… como es costumbre.

_Osaka…_

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y qué demonios hago acá?_

_-¡RYUUUU!_

_-[Ken] ¡Sakura aléjate! ¡Ya no podemos hacer nada! ¡Ryu está muerto!_

_M… ¿Muerto?_

_Osaka es el caos, Rugal consiguió el poder del Satsui no Hado y al combinarlo con el Poder de Orochi alcanzó el poder máximo. Ryu ya había despertado el Ho-o no Hado, por lo que la segunda vez es total y prácticamente imposible reaparecer. El dragón del viento yacía muerto, sin vida con la propia técnica del Shin Shun Goku Satsu de Rugal, Sakura lloraba desconsoladamente y el Satsui no Hado se apoderó de ella, trataba de atacar a Rugal, pero su descontrol la obligó a ejecutar la ira del Demonio Guerrero, el oscuro sobrevivió al ataque y Sakura al no dominarlo por completo también murió._

_-¡Tu eres la siguiente!_

_Rugal miraba a Yuki, su miraba llenaba de terror el cuerpo de la joven que tambaleaba conforme retrocedía._

_¡Yuki! ¿¡Ah!? ¡Maldición! ¡No puedo moverme!_

_Kyo se mantenía inmóvil, era solo un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla. Con la misma técnica que mató a Ryu, Yuki era la próxima víctima._

_-¡Muere!_

_¡Noooooooooooooooooo!_

-¡¿YUKI?! ¿Ah? Fue… una pesadilla…

…

Debo hacerlo… o si no… morirá por mi culpa.

Kyo no decidió dormir y aprovechó de ir al patio a entrenar, más tarde Yuki despertaba temprano e increíblemente no vio a Kyo seguir durmiendo. Eran las 9 de la madrugada y si estaba en el patio entrenando, incluso refregaba sus ojos para saber si en realidad no era un sueño el verlo despierto a temprana hora.

-Ahhh… demonios… ufff… otra vez… ¡Grrrrr! ¡Ura Shiki… Orochinagi!

Kyo se encontraba entrenando duro desde cerca de las 5 de la mañana justo después de la pesadilla, pero se exigía tanto que parecía un entrenamiento de días consecutivos sin cesar, con ese último Orochinagi caía agotado a suelo, Yuki fue corriendo a auxiliarlo y llevarle algunas botellas con agua para hidratarlo.

-Con razón, siempre tratas de sacarme de quicio.

-Tengo que seguir… después de lo que pasó, no puedo permitir que idiotas como estos se salgan con la suya…

-Kyo, no eres un robot…

-Pero… ya con Goenitz me agoté y si fue raro… con Ryu nos llevamos sorpresas en Tokio, imagina que podía pasar ahora Yuki: con mayor razón creo… que Rugal está vivo… y que Geese con Bison tienen que ver con todo y el mismo torneo. Solo faltaría que Orochi despierte al igual que NESTS y mis clones.

Yuki observaba la mirada fija de Kyo, nunca lo había visto tan serio en su vida, siempre estaba acostumbrado a holgazanear, a reír, a bromear y no preocuparse por la vida. La chica más que tratar de regañarlo lo abrazó y lo besó, ya que lo que más necesitaba Kusanagi en estos momentos era su apoyo.

-Dije que iba a estar contigo siempre, no importa lo que hagas.

-Yuki, quiero terminar contigo…

-¿Qué?

-Por favor, no puedo soportar más.

-Kyo… (sollozos) no me mientas, estás mintiendo… ¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí, hablo en serio.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… ya… no te amo… se acabó todo… todo…

Yuki lloraba ante las palabras de Kyo que no dudó en propinarle una bofetada tan fuerte que la sintió cargada de rabia, injustificada pero necesaria, a veces quería explicar las razones pero no, eso la pondría aun más en riesgo - Ahora entiendo porque estabas serio. Adiós.

La chica se fue, Kyo se sentía dolido, pero no le quedaba otra opción más.

_Perdóname Yuki, pero no puedo dejar que estés en peligro por mi culpa… entre más alejada de mí estés…  
más a salvo te vas a encontrar._

Dejó de entrenar y se fue a caminar a Southtown, por momentos se arrepentía de haberle mentido con eso, pero si era para protegerla de Rugal y de la muerte, lo iba a hacer. El momento más doloroso para Kyo fue este, y no hay vuelta atrás, así que decidió buscar a sus compañeros de equipo para planear el torneo que se avecinaba… en solo 2 semanas más.

* * *

Pobre Yuki, pero Quio tenía sus razones y eso será explicado con detalles en los capítulos siguientes.

La razón de la aparición de Goenitz, creo que está explicada, pero al igual que los motivos del quiebre con Yuki, serán explicados más adelante.

Pueden compartirlo, hacer historias de él, o cualquier otra crítica o apoyo a este fic y... a su creador xD

Nos vemos!


	5. Dream Match

5to capítulo y tal como prometí, el recuerdo de Ken en el fic anterior contra Terry Bogard.

Kein Sylvan: Espero no decepcionarte como mi lector fiel y como el capítulo que esperabas, va para tí, festival de madrazos.

Agradecimientos a Miki white, Consejera (no avon) y otra lectora fiel a este humilde servidor.

Honoo no KaguTsuchi no Kami: Dejaré de lado a Quio y ahora Quen y Terri serán los focos de atención.

Como siempre decir que los personajes son propiedad de CAPCOM y SNK respectivamente sin fin de lucro.

Creo que no publicaré fics por un breve tiempo, así que no se desanimen, solo que hay una persona que en estos momentos me necesita y es mi deber estar allí para apoyarla en los momentos complicados que pasa.  
Tamara amor mío, te lo dedico en razón de que hay un motivo que te hace fuerte ante cualquier adversidad.

* * *

Capítulo V: "Dream Match", recuerdo de una final gloriosa

Luego de la sorpresiva aparición de Goenitz, Kyo y Iori lo enfrentaron y derrotaron con algo de dificultad. Más tarde Kyo tuvo pesadillas casi reales respecto al regreso de Rugal con las muertes de Ryu y Sakura como resultado, Yuki era la siguiente víctima y para evitar que se hiciera realidad, terminó su relación con ella. Mientras tanto en Tokio, los dragones seguían entrenando durísimo para afrontar el torneo. Los días fueron veloces, pues solo faltaban dos semanas para comenzar y justamente como Sakura lo dijo en Southtown, el inicio del King of Fighters coincidía con el cumpleaños número 29 de Ryu.

-¡Shakunetsu!

-¡Hadoken!

Sakura y Sean hacían sparring con los nuevos poderes mientras que Ryu y Ken perfeccionaban alguna que otra técnica…

-¡Tornado!

-¡Shunpukyaku!

Las patadas tornado se cancelaban, Ryu y Ken miraban como sus discípulos maduraban como peleadores y crecían considerablemente sus habilidades: Sakura lo demostró peleando contra Oni y Sean ya comprobó que está para pelear un torneo de magnitudes más grandes que un Street Fighter.

-[Ken] Es suficiente je-je ¿Cuando descansarán?

-[Sakura] Faltan dos semanas Ken, no es tiempo para descansar.

-Y ahora estás hablando como Ryu.

-[Ryu] ¿O es mi idea Ken o eres el único que no ha madurado?

-Solo me relajo, se que el torneo empezará pronto y todo lo que ha pasado me preocupa, se que parezco un niño, pero esta es la forma que tengo para distraerme de los problemas.

-[Sean] Pues entonces tiene problemas todo el día maestro.

-ja-ja-ja-ja Te agarraron bien playboy.

-Matsuda… ¬¬

-[Ryu] Creo que Ken tiene razón, deberíamos descansar un poco. Podríamos seguir mañana.

-Sí, sí capitán Ryu. ¿Desde cuándo que este equipo te tiene de líder?

-[Sean] Los que están a favor de Ryu-san como líder. - Sakura y Sean levantando la mano – Ya está solucionado.

- ¬3¬ Si no hay de otra, como quieran, solo decirte Ryu que nos dejes bien parado ante Kyo.

-Así será.

Tsukushi entraba con botellas de agua para los guerreros, luego se fueron a duchar y luego del almuerzo decidieron platicar con el pequeño hermano de Sakura.

-Ken-san, nunca me contaste de ese combate.

-¿Ah? ¿De cual te refieres?

-[Ryu] Tu pelea contra Bogard, no es lo mismo verlo por TV que sentirlo, además hace un año atrás prometiste contárselo y jamás nos has dicho como fue.

-¡Es verdad! ¡ja-ja-ja-ja! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!

_-(Ryu, Sakura y Sean suspirando)_ _Siempre se le olvida todo._

-Fue difícil, una técnica decidió todo…

* * *

_Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos._

_La gran final del torneo de artes marciales de Norteamérica está por comenzar, dos guerreros de gran poder llegaron hasta las finales. Uno de ellos el favorito para repetir el título: Ken Masters; y el otro es Terry Bogard: uno de los salvadores de Southtown, quien derrotó a Geese Howard, uno de los mayores contrabandistas mundiales. Ambos son de estilos muy similares, un combate que promete ser el mejor de todos los tiempos._

_Los esperamos a las 9 PM en el coliseo en Texas._

-¿Estás nervioso cariño? Todavía lees ese periódico. - Ken estaba en su camerino, mirando el periódico de la mañana con la gran final del torneo como portada principal.

-Eliza… si, lo estoy. Terry no es cualquier rival, ya lo enfrenté una vez en el torneo de Osaka y perdí.

-¡Tú puedes hacerlo papá! ¡Puedes Ganar!

El pequeño Mel Masters apoyaba a su viejo, junto a Eliza han sido la inspiración de muchos de sus combates saliendo victorioso en todos, la razón de pelear más poderosa que el Satsui no Hado, y la misma que ayudó a Ryu a salir de ese fondo solitario.

-Mel…

-Ganes o pierdas, siempre serás mi héroe. Toma esto, te dará suerte, lo hice yo.

_Familia Masters 3 Ken, Eliza y Mel 3_

-Ven acá campeón – Ken tomaba a Mel en sus brazos y se lo llevaba al hombro – Pronto tu defenderás este título tal como lo hago ahora, serás más fuerte que yo y estoy muy orgulloso de que seas mi hijo. Pelearé por ustedes, especialmente por el niño que me da la felicidad de ser padre.

-¿Y yo "Kenny"?

-Amor, siempre serás la primera, no te pongas celosa de tu hijo.

-Es broma.

Ken le daba el último beso a Eliza antes de salir a la arena – Deséame suerte.

-Hazlo, dragón de fuego.

Mientras tanto Terry se quedaba sentado en su camerino acompañado por su hermano Andy con la cabeza hacia abajo, pensando en el enfrentamiento con Masters y recordando algunos pasajes de su combate contra Geese y el recuerdo de Lily su ex, quien precisamente murió en este día a manos de Howard.

-¿Estás bien hermano?

-No tanto.

-Es una final y estás decaído, ¿qué te sucede?

-Lily, hoy día mismo se sacrificó por mí ante Geese.

-Pues hazlo por ella Terry, no querrá ver al "Lobo Solitario" perder. Y… no quería entregarte esta carta, pero por cómo te sientes en este momento, estaré obligado a dártela.

Pasó un buen tiempo y la cara de Terry llenaba de alegría por cómo se reía, su expresión cambió por palabras de aliento y varios reproches. Luego le devolvió la carta a Andy y se la encargó cuidarla, se colocaba sus zapatillas su chaqueta y su gorra para acomodarse el cabello. – Tienes razón Andy, no puedo perder ahora. ¡Come on!

-¿Qué? Eres tan cambiante.

-Luego de Ken seguirás tu Andy ¿O quieres que te encadene ante Mai?

-No digas nada…

Terry se levantaba y salía del camerino con Andy pisándole los talones…

…

_[…] Si pierdes te golpearé hasta que me supliques misericordia ja-ja-ja_

_Mary Ryan._

Ambos guerreros aparecían por una de las entradas del coliseo, el público esperaba esta final, sin duda la mejor de las finales de Estados Unidos. Ken salía con su karategi Rojo y la pulsera de Mel en su mano izquierda con el recuerdo de su verdadera fuerza interior. Terry con su previsible chaqueta roja, polera blanca debajo de ella, vaqueros azules, Converse del mismo color y su clásica gorra roja. Ambos se miraban con cada paso que daban, sonrientes, felices por volver a enfrentarse nuevamente en la arena.

-Gusto de verte nuevamente Bogard.

-Lo mismo digo Masters.

Un apretón de manos fue el saludo de los peleadores, luego ambos asumían sus posiciones de guardia.

-¡Kakatte kina, wild wolf!

-¡Hey, come on come on champ!

Ambos salen con golpes de patada, el primer impacto hizo enloquecer al público presente que también lo veían a través de proyectores en el coliseo. Eliza y Mel estaban apoyando a Ken tal como Andy hacía lo mismo con Terry.

-¡Crack Shoot!

-¡Ryusenkyaku!

Cada golpe que daban no era bloqueado, sino que era cancelado por otro similar. Sus miradas mostraban orgullo, no dejarse perder ante nada y había motivos suficientes para ganar este título.

-¡Hadoken!

-¡Power Wave!

Las ondas chocaban y nuevamente se lanzaban "face to face", el primer golpe acertado de Terry... y de Ken también, impactando ambos rostros al mismo tiempo. Se separan, retoman sus guardias, se estudian, se miran, y vuelven al ataque.

-¡Burn Knuckle!

Terry retomaba con un rápido golpe, pero Ken ya lo esperaba con un parrying ofensivo para contraatacar, un golpe de puño al abdomen, un upper de izquierda, un gancho de derecha, más golpes caían sobre el lobo solitario, un rodillazo con salto, una patada invertida en el mismo aire para descolocarlo y usar su golpe más famoso al caer a tierra.

-¡Shoryuken!

El poderoso puño del dragón con llamas levantaba a Terry, Ken quería terminar rápido el combate antes de que Bogard reaccionara y sucediera lo mismo que en el torneo de Osaka, así que luego del Shoryuken, preparaba otra técnica más.

-¡Shoryureppa!

9 golpes conectados de Ken que mandaban a tierra a Terry que con algo de dificultad se levantaba. - No es suficiente para vencerte Terry, te conozco bien.

-Pues mejoraste bastante Ken.

-¡Y ahora verás cuanto he mejorado! ¡Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku!

Ken volvía al ataque con la patada tornado, pero Terry ya lo esperaba con algo bastante particular: lo bloqueaba con el mismo parrying, los ojos de Ken se agrandaron cuando Terry hizo su bloqueo. - ¡Pues yo también he mejorado! - El Lobo de Southtown tuvo el tiempo de quedar invertido luego del parrying y levantarlo con patadas en forma de helicóptero ascendente - ¡Rising Tackle! - Ken era mandado al aire ante el repentino contraataque de Bogard, que luego al caer, cargaba un gran poder en su mano derecha.

-¡Power... Geyser!

El dragón era nuevamente enviado a volar ante la técnica más llamativa y fuerte del lobo que el público sintió un pequeño sismo al igual que el telespectador con solo ver la batalla, pero Terry esperaba otro ataque más, - Double... - un segundo Geyser levantaba y retrocedía a Ken de su lugar que no podía defenderse pero...

-¡Triple Geyser!

El último Geyser hacía caer a Ken que sorprendido veía como la historia de Osaka se volvía a repetir, Terry estaba un poco más completo y Ken se levantaba con complejidad.

_No puedo perder... _- Ken miraba la pulsera que Mel le había hecho, - _No puedo permitirlo, le prometiste a tu hijo salir victorioso, no importa si es Terry o Ryu, ¡No puedes perder!_

Ken de forma veloz se lanzaba contra Terry, el lobo ya lo esperaba y lluvias de golpes caían sobre ambos: patadas, codazos, golpes de puño, ninguno se dejaba oportunidad de continuar el ataque. Ken conectaba un golpe, pero Terry le respondía con otro, luego trataba de atestar una patada al dragón de fuego, pero este le interrumpía con otro más, y así sucesivamente hasta que Terry encontró un punto débil en las costillas de Ken. Luego dos golpes a la quijada y...

-Are you okey? ¡Buster Wolf!

Un aura de energía que lo rodeaba le impacta de lleno a Ken, mandándolo a una de las paredes del coliseo y cuyo grito sacó más de un dolor ajeno, como si el público estuviera peleando en primera persona.

-¡Levántate papá!

_Mel..._

-¡Se acabó esto Masters! ¡Buster...

-¡Shinkuu Hadoken!

Inesperadamente Terry recibió la Super onda del vacío, la misma que hizo conocida a Ryu, pero como no tenía opción para responder con un Shinryuken o un Shoryureppa, de manera inteligente supo defenderse para ahora mandar a Terry contra la pared.

_Siempre tienes que estar en todos lados Ryu, pues gracias._

Ambos estaban en los bordes del coliseo, riéndose del duro combate, pues lo disfrutaban hasta la última gota de sudor y el público ya no sabía a quién vitorear, pues eran dos guerreros de gran poder y espíritu de lucha. La batalla continuaba: "La guerra de Texas, El Lobo vs el Dragón" sería el titular de los diarios del día siguiente. Terry conectaba un High Angle Geyser y Ken respondía con un Guren Senpuukyaku, las técnicas eran anuladas la una a otra y salían disparados hacia el borde del coliseo para tomar las posiciones de guardia. Pasaron en total casi dos horas de combate intenso y eran más los espectadores los que estaban cansados, pero alegres y emocionados por la pelea. No tanto como Terry y Ken, ellos seguían en pie hasta que el último aliento de su alma se termine.

-No importa... quien gane Terry... ahhh... es bueno volver a combatir contigo...

-Nunca creí... ahhh... que llegaríamos a este límite... que gane el mejor Ken...

El combate había que terminarlo y ambos tomaron la iniciativa, no se bloqueaban los golpes, no había tiempo para un parrying y peleaban por instinto. El de Terry fue más rápido y para terminar con esto, cargó lo poco que quedaba de ki para ir hacia Ken y conectar dos golpes de puño, luego dos golpes de patada, después dos golpes más fuertes de puño y dos patadas fuertes, la última fue hacia atrás y en posición similar a un Buster Wolf, quería finalizar el torneo.

-¡Rising Beat Finish!

Un pequeño terrenal salía del coliseo que nadie, ni siquiera Terry podía ver, pero cuando desaparecen los polvos...

-¡Shinpuu Jinrai Kyaku!

Ken volvía a la vida con los golpes de sus patadas de asalto, y cuando Terry creía que iba a ser levantado, Ken lo engaña y se colocaba en cuclillas, - ¡Shoryureppa! - el dragón explosivo nacía de sus manos y antes de dar el golpe final, Terry nuevamente fue engañado, - ¡Shinryuken! - el golpe divino del dragón ascendía y cuando Terry creía que terminaba...

-¡Kuzuryu Reppa!

Otro Shinryuken pero de mayor potencia y con llamas alrededor de Ken salía a renacer: las nueve cabezas del dragón explosivo, la combinación de sus más conocidos golpes. Terry caía a tierra y producto del cansancio, pero más por recibir a quemarropa el Rising Beat Finish del lobo, Ken también caía, ambos trataban de levantarse pero caían en el primer intento, en el segundo intento lograban ponerse de pie. Agotados, exhaustos, bañador en sudor y con pequeñas marcas de sangre rodeándolos, era el último golpe, la última oportunidad.

_[Blue Mary] ¡__Hazlo__ Terry! _

-¡Aaaaaaghhhhhhh!

_[Eliza] _¡Puedes_ hacerlo Ken! _

-¡Oooaaaagghhhhh!

...

¡HIGH ANGLE...

-¡SHORYU...

Ambas técnicas eran canceladas, en el penúltimo golpe, ambos se encontraban en el aire ¿Quién dará el golpe final?

-...GEYSEEEEEEER!

-...REPPAAAAAAAA!

¿El Geyser de Terry impactará primero a Ken, o él conectará el dragón explosivo al lobo?

¡Booomm!

Una explosión rondó el coliseo, el terrenal volvió a aparecer y ninguno de los espectadores veía quien ganaba el combate, pero los vientos producto del potente choque de técnicas disiparon los humos y... Ken Masters con el puño alzado terminó con éxito el Shoryureppa ante el High Angle Geyser de Terry que estaba en el aire, el Lobo caía a tierra y el dragón de fuego apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

¡Wuoaaaaaa! ¡Ehhhhh!

-Ah... ¿gané?

Ken miraba a su alrededor, apenas oía al público y su vista era borrosa.

-Y el ganador es... ¡Keeeen Maaaasteeeers!

-Yatta... Yatta... te...

Ken también caía a tierra, Eliza y Mel fueron a verlo y a reanimarlo, pero su cara de risa y felicidad denostaba que mostró el mejor combate de su historia.

-Lo hicimos cariño... lo hicimos de nuevo...

-Kenny, ¿ves que podías hacerlo?

-Ustedes dos... cuando me animaban... me hacía más fuerte...

Terry mientras tanto era auxiliado por Andy que trataba de levantarlo, algo triste por perder, pero feliz por haber sido contra un gran rival como Ken. - Lo hiciste bien hermano.

-Aun así... perdí... pero... no lo se... me siento mucho mejor...

-¿? Buen combate Lobo.

Atrás de Terry salía una sombra femenina que lo ayudaba a pararse, cuando Bogard reconoció a esa persona, recordó lo que le pasaría si no ganaba.

-¿Mary? No me golpearás... o si... estoy cansado y adolorido par recibir más golpes.

-Tranquilo, solo venía a verte, parece que me tienes miedo.

-¿Cómo el de Andy a Mai?... No lo creo...

Ambos guerreros eran asistidos y levantados para la ceremonia final, Ken se acercaba a Terry para el último adiós.

-Fue una gran pelea Terry, jamás esperé tener un combate así.

-Pues ya tendremos tiempo para volver a luchar, ¿aceptarías una revancha?

-Claro que sí, pero no ahora... deberíamos descansar un poco ¿no crees?

-je-je-je después de esto, no saldré de la cama en un buen rato.

-Nos vemos luego Lobo de Southtown.

-Así será dragón de fuego, adiós Ken.

Terry se marchaba con Andy y Mary ayudándolo a caminar, mientras que Ken aun cansado, recibía la copa de campeón del torneo de Artes Marciales de los Estados Unidos a manos del gobernador de ese estado.

Con Mel en sus brazos y los abrazos y besos de Eliza, Ken nuevamente llegó a la gloria...

* * *

-Ahora lo recuerdo, si te había vencido.

-¿Ves Mary? Y tú decías que ricachón y... bueno, con varias rondas de cerveza luego de la final, era lógico que te olvidaras de ello.

-Y también recuerdo que te golpearía si perdías...

-¿Otra vez con eso? ¡Otra ronda! - (bebiendo cerveza) - Al menos tendré oportunidad de combatir contra él, me debe una revancha.

-Pero descansa, ya habrá tiempo… ¡Hey! No te hagas el tonto, dijiste que si perdías me prometiste… tu sabes.

…

-¡Oh rayos lo había olvidado! ¿No estarás bromeando con eso?… ¿o sí? ¡Adiós Mary!

-¡Ven acá Bogard! ¡No seas cobarde!

-¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Eres peor que Mai!

-¡Y tu eres peor que Andy!

Blue Mary salía persiguiendo a Terry por una… inconclusa promesa, pero aun así era el momento de relajo antes del torneo y si es posible la revancha con Masters. El torneo empezará en dos semanas, tanto Terry como Ken esperan poder encontrarse nuevamente, quizás los dos peleadores de artes marciales más poderosos de Estados Unidos dirán presente en la nueva edición del King of Fighters.

El Lobo y el Dragón… Las leyendas de Norteamérica.

* * *

Si preguntan la promesa incumplida de Terry, en los capítulos finales se sabrá.

Espero que entiendan mis motivos, pero en mi caso, es algo más importante el apoyar a una persona que escribir un fic.

nos vemos luego!


End file.
